A Story of Honesty
by DreamHunter019
Summary: Tell the truth and you shall never be alone. Truth is what makes a bond live on." Mentions of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.


**A/N: I was really sad when I wrote this. T_T**

**Mentions of SasuNaru**

**NON-BETA-ED!**

**Ratings: K+ mentions of a veeery small amout of blood.**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warning: Grammatical errors, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

A Story of Honesty

* * *

_**Here my friend, I'll teach you now,**_

"_**How to win friends, lesson 101"**_

Once there was a boy who was cursed upon birth; in him was monster always feared by the most.

He grew up all alone in his apartment so cold, loathed by many with the reason untold.

_**Smile at them, be friendly, that's how to begin.**_

_**Let them not see you, but an angel within.**_

Despite of his sorrow he was always gentle. He would smile at everyone but always unrequited.

He could always hear them whisper, fingers pointing at him. He knew he was hated, but he chose to ignore the whim.

_**If smiling wouldn't work, it's no time to falter,**_

_**You can do this my friend, one way or another.**_

From his window he would watch those kids at the park, doing jutsus and some stuff that no one taught him how.

He would go to class in the mornings, let others laugh at him. He was always scolded, but he's thankful for the heed.

_**Now there is this secret I would like to teach you,**_

_**Beware, my friend, this might hurt you as you do.**_

Because he was a loner, he had no one to listen to. He grew envious of the others who had friends to cling in to.

And so he decided to end his sadness. Clearly, it was now the time to gain acquaintances.

_**My friend, remember, there's no need to muse,**_

_**I have failed no one, this is always of use.**_

One or two, he could neither care, as long as there's someone who would like to call him friend.

There's no time to hesitate. He must take one step. He could not look back or his hope would end.

_**And now I shall now tell you the lesson for today,**_

_**One way to gain friends is to be honest all the way. **_

Written in those fairytales, monsters eat the princess – but fear not, here's the prince… so humble, so potent.

He would not tell a lie, and then be loved. They would look at him like a prince and see no monster within him.

_**Honesty is something taken from the heart,**_

_**Do not let your lying tongue ever to take part.**_

Then there's this little boy who asked to play with him. His heart somersaulted with joy and with glee.

He gladly nodded and a ball was tossed. He caught it with his hands, expert and all.

_**Tell the truth and you shall never be alone**_

_**Let me prove it, I was never wrong.**_

He would play with him all day, but not during school, because this boy would pretend that he was nothing of use.

They planned it, of course. Befriend a monster and you'll be hated. So it's better this way. They kept it secret.

_**Tell the truth and you shall never be alone**_

_**Truth is what makes a bond live on.**_

He told the boy he was happy, very happy to be his friend. He waited for his reply but it never came.

His friend's mother came and slapped him on his face. They turned their backs from him and started to walk away.

He told the truth but in the end…

He left him all alone besieged with shame.

_**There my friend, can you see?**_

_**Gaining friends was always easy! **_

But since he decided to be the prince, he would not give up that easily.

He must defeat the monster at all cost, then win the princess he would love the most.

_**There's something more that I must tell you,**_

_**One other way that you can do**_

There was this pink haired girl he always loved, but he was kept unnoticed from her jade eyes.

She was pretty and smart, just like a princess from the stories. Her smile was something like a remedy.

_**Just always tell them your honest thoughts,**_

_**You'll find them smiling at your heartful voice.**_

She always smiles at everyone, like a princess in a ninja's gown.

He watched her beam at each one, wishing that one day he would gain her love.

_**Now tell the truth and you shall never be alone**_

_**Truth is what makes a bond live on.**_

He told her he likes her with a smile on his face. He waited for her reply but it never took place.

The girl threw a fist and hit him hard on his cheek. She turned her back from him and started to walk away.

He told the truth but in the end…

She left him all alone besieged with shame.

_**And now you noticed, I was never wrong,**_

_**Be honest my friend, and your bond will be strong.**_

He sat alone in his empty seat, thinking what had gone off beam.

He had been honest like a prince, but why was the monster winning?

_**Truth is the fortress of a sturdy relationship,**_

_**Do not lie! It'll waste all your hardships!**_

He looked at the pale boy in front of him. His hair was raven-black and he always wore a grim.

He was different, he was popular, and most of all, he was loved… like a true bold prince, so mighty and bright.

_**Lying is the root of broken amity.**_

_**Lies are nothing but putrid insanity.**_

The boy's aura was an abyss but it draws his soul. It was a pleasing sensation he never felt before.

He would glance at the raven then start a fight. It was always like that until the teacher arrives.

_**Remember to tell the truth and you shall never be alone**_

_**Truth is what makes a bond live on.**_

He told him he hated him as a fist hit his face. He waited for his reply but it never took place.

The boy just sighed and smirked at the sight. He grabbed his hand from the ground and pulled him up to his side.

He told a lie and in the end…

He had someone to call a 'friend'.

_**Do not lie, do not lie… **_

_**I tell you, don't lie…**_

The princess was not devoured not because of the prince, but because the ugly monster refrained from eating.

He gained a friend through a monster's lie. He's nothing but a prince with a minute knife.

_**Do not lie, do not lie… **_

_**Do not lie, don't lie…**_

A prince or not, he could hardly care. At least there's the raven who would always share.

But maybe, he thought… he wasn't the prince, but the princess to be saved from insanity.

_**For the last time, I'll ask you not to lie,**_

_**Or else you shall wave them all goodbye.**_

It wasn't long when he heard a crack; the sound of their bond breaking like mad.

In search for power, the raven must leave. It was something he never wished, it was tearing him apart.

_**And now I shall now tell you the lesson for today,**_

_**One way to gain friends is to be honest all the way.**_

He told him he loves him with a bloody face. He waited for his reply but it never took place.

The raven threw a kick and hit him off his gaze. He turned his back from him and started to walk away.

He told the truth but in the end…

He was left all alone besieged with shame.

_**Tell the truth and you shall never be alone**_

_**Truth is what makes a bond live on.**_

* * *

_**DreamHunter019**_

_**A dream has ended, so let's make another**_

_**January 2, 2010**_

**reviews would be nice. thanks!**


End file.
